Shadows of my Heart
by Neusuada
Summary: What happens when Truth gets bored and decides to wander around Central in the form of a young girl...and runs into Pride...First muli-chapter fic so please try it! It is way better than it sounds, I promise! Will be EdWin in later chapters. Selim/Pride x Female OC Truth. Slight AU in which the timeline of the story is messed up upon Truth arriving. Just try it! Pleeease!
1. Prideful Hero

**_Shadows of My Heart_**

**Neusuada: Okay, so this is a one shot for now, but if I get reviews telling me that you want me to keep going with the series, then I will. I will probably continue it, even without reviews to tell me to keep going, but feedback is still nice to let me know that you like it and that I'm not just dragging out a story that no one likes.**

**Ashe: Yeah, so review please, cus I think the story is good!**

**Neusuada: Thanks, but let's see what they think before we complement ourselves.**

**Ashe: Okay, fine. We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or the song Shadows of my Heart by Halestorm. I love that band. Anyway, the only thing that we do own is an oc. Not really though, cus technically it is a character in the series, so I guess we don't own them either.**

* * *

Truth was becoming increasingly bored lately. With no one to try human transmutation since the Elrics a couple of years ago, life at the gate was just plain boring.

'_Although'_ Truth thought. _'There is one thing that I can do….The only down side is that I'm not allowed to let my hands touch anyone for too long or they will need to pay a toll, but oh well'. _It then got up and turned to face the doors before walking through it and getting pulled into reality…

One last thought could be heard from the Truth as it passed through time itself. _'How about a girl this time…..?'_

* * *

Pride was walking down the street late at night, looking for some nice vict- ahem, uh, _people_ to um, _talk_ to.

Although he was getting quite bored just walking around, he was Pride the Arrogant, which meant that he never gave up unless he was about to be thrown into hot lava, and even_ then_ he still probably wouldn't go down without a fight.

Pride smiled at the thought of being pretty much invincible, as he wandered into an alleyway and kicked a bottle out of his way, pretending it was a human. Humans. Oh how he hated them.

They were a waste of space if you asked him. The only good thing that you could use them for was making philosopher's stones, and even then you still had to cause a whole war just to make one homunculus.

Pride was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a car coming down the road. He slowly walked out of the alleyway to see if it was worth it to 'talk to' this human, but the sight he was greeted with made his eyes widen.

In the middle of the street, a girl around 12 or 13 seemed to be walking down the road without a care in the world. Normally, Pride would have been fine with the sight, as she might have just decided to take a walk at night. The problem with it was her lack of attention was causing her to be completely oblivious to the oncoming car headed right in her direction.

Pride was half tempted to just watch what happened, but there was something about the girl's aura that made him feel _incredibly_ threatened by the amount of power she had.

He realized that he had to make sure that she didn't get hit by the car, so that he could take her to Father and see what she was, so he did the most logical thing that he could think of without having to involve his shadows: he tackled her off of the road.

They both hit the other side of the street with a loud thud. Selim briefly wondered why he didn't feel the pain of the concrete, but his wondering was ceased when he heard a groan underneath him.

"Oh, sorry!" Selim yelled, getting off of the crushed girl, and putting on his nicey nice act.

"It's fine," she groaned, following his lead and getting off of the ground. "I guess I should thank you for saving my life."

"Oh-uh, don't worry about it," Selim stuttered. At first he had been too far away to see what she looked like, but now that he was up close to her…she was breath taking.

The girl looked to be 12 and had long snow white hair that went just below her hips, and her pale, almost white, skin didn't have a single mark or blemish. Her lips looked to be colored by some sort of white lipstick.

All of those things about her were really cool and hypnotizing, but the one thing about her that really put Selim into a trance were her eyes. They were such a light shade of gray, he could almost call them white. They almost looked like swirling energy…

Selim became so hypnotized by the white void, that he nearly had to force himself to break their gaze. Before long though, his eyes were slowly wandering to hers again, so instead he focused on what she was wearing.

Boy was that a mistake.

She was wearing a kind of loose, flowy, longish-sleeved, V-necked, solid white shirt that came down to her thighs, but that was only buttoned just above and just below her chest - so as not to let anything that shouldn't be seen show - but leaving her thin, white-skinned stomach completely open for him to see. The white cloth mid-thigh length shorts didn't help that much either. She also had on fingered white leather gloves and white knee high lace up combat boots - strings also white - which, unfortunately, showed her pale, flawless skin off even more, along with her slender legs.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Selim snapped out of his daze and looked at the girl, confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…never mind. Hey, I just realized that I don't know your name," Selim said, changing the subject.

"Oh man, you're right. I haven't- uh told you my name yet," the girl said, only just managing to catch herself; luckily, Selim didn't notice her slip.

"It's…" The girl said, taking a look at her white… well, everything, and smiling. "Ivory. Ivory White."

"Ironic name," Selim chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. I guess so. Well, it's getting late and I had better let you go back home. I also need to find a place for myself…" She said the last part to herself, not expecting him to catch it.

"You don't have a place to stay?"

"No. No I guess not," Ivory said with a sad smile. "But don't worry. I'm sure that I'll find some-"

"You could stay with me at my house," Selim said, cutting her off.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that," She said, trying to find a way out of it, as she knew the truth about who he was.

"I insist," He pushed. He had to get her to Father somehow, and the best way was to make sure that she trusted him. Well, there was always force and torture too, but you know.

"Well…I guess that it would be okay," Ivory said, giving in to her exhaustion at thinking of a warm bed. Being an immortal really took a lot out of you and it wasn't like she could sleep that often, as she normally didn't have a consciousness to rest.

"Great! Let's go!" Selim yelled, taking her gloved hand in his and dragging her to the Bradley mansion, not even noticing how when he touched her hand, whispers of truth started invading his mind, along with a dull pain in his philosophers stone.

Ivory followed as best as she could, but she soon realized just how tired she really was, when she walked about 20 feet and passed out from exhaustion.

"Ivory!" Selim yelled, immediately kneeling next to her and trying to see what was wrong.

He soon realized that she had fainted and knew that he could not just leave her there, because Father would not be pleased if he let someone so powerful get away, so he used all of his strength, and started to carry Ivory back to his house.

He couldn't believe how light she was, considering her body looked older than his did.

When Selim finally got back home, he went straight to his room and gently lay Ivory on his bed, pulling the blankets over her when she shivered. He couldn't believe that he was thinking it, but Ivory looked even more beautiful as she slept…

No! He shouldn't be feeling things like this! He was Pride, so that should be his only emotion! He shouldn't be feeling…this!

Selim shook his head to clear his thought, before slowly turning around to walk out of the room, but before he could take one step, a gloved hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

This time though, Selim heard the whispering and felt the pain in his stone, but Ivory pulled her hand away before he could understand what the voices were saying or the pain became too great.

"Thank you for helping me, Selim."

"Oh, it was nothing, really. You're a friend and I couldn't leave my friend outside at night," Selim said, barely noticing that she had said his name before he had told her what it was.

"Right. Well, thank you anyway," Ivory said, yawning.

"You're look tired. You should sleep," Selim said, noticing her yawn.

Ivory nodded and then closed her eyes again, falling asleep almost instantly.

Selim sighed; it was a shame that she trusted a monster like him so much. It was almost sad that she didn't know the truth about him or his intensions with her.

Selim made a small, makeshift bed to sleep in, and then got into it, slowly getting pulled into a deep sleep. Just before his consciousness slipped into dreams, however, Selim had one last thought:

'_What's going to happen tomorrow?'_

* * *

**Okay, like I said before, I will continue this, even if I don't get reviews to, but please at least tell me if you liked it, so that I know if I'm actually pleasing my readers, or just dragging on a story that no one likes. By the way, if any of you were wondering what Ivory's shirt looks like, it is the same shirt that Toto Sakigami wears in Deadman Wonderland, just all white. Oh, there also will be EdWin in this story. REVIEW! **


	2. Ironic Truth

**_Ironic Truth_**

**Neusuada: Next chapter! I hope that you like it!**

**Warnings:**

**1: Chapter(s) may have some messed up logic from the Brotherhood series, but I'll try to get stuff right.**

**2: Contains **_**mentions**_** of Edward's feelings toward Winry.**

**Ashe: Only mentions?! That's awful!**

**Neusuada: Yeah. That's why there's the warning sign in front of it.**

**Ashe: Oh. Anyway, we don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Halestorm's song, or anything other than this that happens to be called Ironic Truth or Shadows of My Heart. Same goes for the first chapter name that I forgot to disclaim, Prideful Hero.**

**Neusuada: Wow, I just had a random thought. Mustang must make **_**killer**_** toast with his alchemy.**

**Ashe: …**

**Neusuada: Burgers and steak too!**

**Ashe: …Okay…**

* * *

Selim woke up the next morning to find that Ivory wasn't in the room anymore. Shooting out of his makeshift bed, Selim quickly got dressed and ran out of the room.

The main thing that he was worried about was his mother seeing her, since she was asleep when he had brought Ivory into the house.

As Selim ran to the bathroom to see if she might be there, he saw Ivory walking towards him, drying her long wet hair on a towel, before braiding it, tying the end, and throwing it over her shoulder. Wet hair? Wait what?

"Hey Selim! Glad to see you're awake!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Why is your hair wet?"

"Huh? Oh! Your mother said that I should bathe, since I was wandering around the streets for a while," Ivory explained.

She bathed? Well that explained why she smelled so fresh, but why was her white lip-coloring still there if she _just_ bathed? Wait, did she just say…

"My mother? You met her?" Selim asked.

"Yeah. She was kind of freaked out when I accidentally ran into her this morning when I was wandering around, so I introduced myself," she told him. "Oh yeah. About last night…I'm sorry for just collapsing like that, but I hadn't slept in a while."

Selim had been meaning to ask her about that…

"It's fine, don't worry about it. When _was_ the last time you slept anyway?"

"Well, technically last night, but if you mean before that then…" Ivory tried to think of a good way to say 'about four hundred years ago', but there really wasn't one. "I don't remember, but I know that it was more than a week ago. Maybe two, or longer..."

Two weeks?! No wonder she collapsed! Humans can't go more than a few days without sleep! Though…with the amount of power that he sensed within her…was she really human?

"Oh!" Ivory yelled, breaking Selim out of his thoughts.

"What?!" Pride asked, whipping around.

She frowned slightly, but ignored the fact that Selim had switched to Pride as she said what she had forgotten to tell him.

"Your mother asked me to tell you that the 'Elric brothers' are coming over for tea soon. Who are the Elric brothers?" Ivory asked innocently, as if she had completely forgotten about what she had done to them.

Ivory knew that she had to be careful around the brothers though, because if Edward came anywhere near her, his original arm and leg would start flickering over hers. They would look more like a female arm and leg though, so that they would fit to her body of choice. The only difference was that his skin was tan while hers was almost white.

As for Alphonse's body…well to put it in simple terms; his body would override hers _and_ Edward's arm and leg, so it was only possible to have Alphonse's eye color. So that would mean that if the brothers came near her, then she would have two different flickering limbs and flickering golden eyes. At least she would be able to suppress the golden hair and hide her arm and leg under her long sleeves and high boots.

"They-" Selim started to explain, before he was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. "-are here apparently."

Ivory tried her hardest to hide the evil smirk that had appeared on her lips at the thought of seeing the Elrics after all these years.

"Let's let them in," she said happily, watching as Selim walked over to the door, opened it, and let the brothers inside.

Ivory looked at her right arm and saw that it was indeed flickering from tan to white. She looked into the mirror to her right and saw that her eyes were now also flickering back and forth from gold to white.

"So you're Edward Elric. The famous Fullmetal Alchemist," Ivory said, walking up behind Edward.

Edward froze as soon as he heard the familiar voice of Truth behind him and immediately spun around and looked at Ivory, who smiled innocently.

"Heck no," Edward said.

"Heck yeah," Ivory said with a smirk, not even a second after his comment.

"You!" Edward said incredulously.

"Me," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Y-you're-" Edward stuttered.

"I'm…" Ivory said, cutting him off and dragging out the word that she used.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"Stop what? I'm just trying to get you to finish your sentence!" she yelled back.

Edward's eyes narrowed as a look of determination crossed his face.

"Al, Selim, I'll be right back," Ed said, grabbing Ivory's/his arm and dragging her into an empty room and pinning her to the wall by her arms after the door had closed, leaving Selim to tell Al about how he and Ivory had met.

"Give my brother his body back, Truth!" Edward shouted at Ivory from inside the room.

Ivory smirked.

"Wow, I'm impressed you figured it out just by my voice, and please do call me Ivory," she said with an evilly sweet smile and slight bow of her head. "Anyways, no can do. Unless you have something to give me in return."

Edward sighed sadly and then looked up at her.

"What about my life?" Edward offered. "Mine for Al's."

"How noble of you," Ivory said in a mocking voice. "Unfortunately though, you have people that need you, so you can't die…yet."

As she said this, she was thinking about how she could make Ed freak out about how he had her pinned to the wall, before settling on widening her eyes slightly in fake shock and then looking away, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Uh, Edward? Do you think that you could move?"

Edward looked confused, but then yelped and nearly threw himself backwards to get away from her. He blushed like mad, while she laughed so hard that she doubled over.

"Oh Edward, I never knew you felt that way!" Ivory managed to say, before she started laughing all over again, making Edward blush even more.

"N-no that's not what-"Edward started before Ivory cut him off.

"Don't worry Elric, I already know that. Besides, you already love your mechanic," she said, winking at him and making Ed's face resemble a tomato.

"What do you mean by that?! I don't love her!" Edward yelled.

Ivory, who could hear Ed's thoughts and could tell whenever anyone lied, smirked at him.

"You said it yourself who I am, don't you think that I of all people would be able to detect a lie?" she asked smugly.

Edward dropped his head and sighed, seeming to give up.

"How did you get that body anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I can come to this form whenever I please, but I haven't since…" Ivory trailed off, shaking her head and putting a cocky grin on her face, though it was easy to tell that it was forced. "Your brother and Selim are probably wondering what we're doing. Come on Elric, and make sure that you only tell your brother who I am later and not in public."

With that, Ivory left the room and waited for a confused Edward to follow her.

'_She's either telepathic, or she's a really good guesser'_ Edward thought, to which Ivory looked back at him and grinned knowingly, but making him know for sure when he heard her voice saying _'The first option'_ in his head, and making him look around franticly, not that anyone except her noticed.

"Wow!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"What wow?" Ivory asked, making sure that no one could see her flickering limbs and eyes.

"Selim was just telling me how he met you!" The big suit of armor shouted with amazement when he saw her.

"It was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Selim said with his regular Selim-y smile and laugh. "Come on, let's tell Mr. alchemist about it over tea. My mother is waiting for us."

When they finally got to the parlor, Mrs. Bradley greeted everyone and they all sat down and told Ed about how Ivory and Selim met, while they all drank tea that had magically appeared out of nowhere for everyone.

After the story, Alphonse brought up something that had been on his mind for a little while.

"Hey brother? Why did you drag Ivory into that room when we first got here?"

Edward looked over at Ivory to find her looking back at him with an expression that clearly said 'tell him now and you're dead'.

"Uh…." he said, trying to think of something quickly since 'Oh yeah Al, I just wanted to have a chat with good old Truthy!' wasn't the best explanation when trying to keep Truth out of the conversation.

'_I have an idea, just agree with what I say out loud and no arguments' _Ivory spoke to Ed in her mind chat thing.

'_Okay….Wait, what?'_ Edward asked her, only to have her smirk at him.

"You see Alphonse, Edward saw that I was a young girl and wanted to get a young girl's opinion on how he should romantically approach the girl that he is in love with," Ivory said happily.

Edward was about to yell back, but he remembered that he had to agree with whatever she said.

'_I'll get you for this_ Truth_'_ Edward thought to Ivory.

'_How mean…'_ Ivory thought back, faking a look of hurt.

"It's true," Ed said, dramatically wiping away a fake tear. "I needed some help to win over a girl, so I asked Ivory."

Alphonse looked as shocked as his armor would allow as Mrs. Bradley started saying random junk about young love while flowers appeared behind her.

"Brother…who?" Al asked.

'_Don't you dare'_ Ed thought to Ivory.

'_Oh I dare'_ Ivory thought back, hitting a flower as it came close to her. "He said something about his mechanic. Do you know her, Alphonse?"

"Yeah. She's our best friend. I knew you liked her, Brother," Al said teasingly.

Ivory frowned slightly when she heard Pride think_ 'Oooh. New pawn.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it has been great being here Mrs. Bradley, but we should be leaving now," Edward said, quickly trying to change the conversation.

They all got up - teacups disappearing to teacup land - and walked to the door of the house to say goodbye to Edward and Alphonse before they left.

"Goodbye Edward. Glad that I could help you!" Ivory shouted after Ed.

"Yeah well, to tell you the _truth_ it didn't help that much!" Ed shouted back.

Ivory smirked when she heard him hit the word 'truth'.

"Heh. Oh, the irony," she muttered, seeing her arm and leg go back to normal from the distance between them.

"Goodbye!" Selim shouted.

Edward and Alphonse waved one last time, before disappearing into the fog of the city.

Ivory sighed when she heard Pride thinking of different ways to trick her to following him to the Homunculi lair, before settling on something simple.

"Hey Ivory?"

Ivory looked over and saw Selim smiling at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," Ivory replied, but knowing that this 'park' was _definitely_ not one with grass, trees, and swings.

'_Maybe…just maybe…' _Ivory thought as she walked back inside.

_...I could change him…._

* * *

**Neusuada: Done! This story will get a little bit stranger when Ivory starts talking to the people in the gate in her mind and out loud, and they can talk back to her, through her. **

**Ashe: If you have any questions, just pm us and we will be sure to answer!**

**Neusuada: Review or I will send a herd of angry grapes with mini rifles after you!**

**Ashe: Fear the power of Bacchus/Dionysus the Roman/Greek wine God…**

**Neusuada: Oh yes…**


	3. Truthful Past

**_Truthful Past_**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Neusuada: Hi people! Sorry it keeps taking me forever to write this, I am working on some Percy Jackson stuff too. Okay so I just wanted to respond to some reviews. First: Ivory is**_** not **_**a Mary Sue trust me I checked. Second: This story has some strange logic that I used to make it work, because trust me when I say that I know **_**everything**_** about Fma and FmaB, so you don't need to tell me that things are wrong in this because I know. This goes on in the series of Brotherhood with just some weird logic. To another reviewer: In the first chapter when Ivory said 'Thank you for helping me Selim', I changed it so that it said that he barely noticed it, but he already know that she isn't human, so he wouldn't care anyway. And I already know that Truth is not an intelligent being, because did you notice how her body was flickering near Ed or Al? It is because of the fact the she is **_**both **_**of their Truths at the same time. The reason that I named Ivory, Ivory White is because did you notice how everything that she says is either the truth, half-truth, or somehow not a lie? It is because Ivory's body, clothes, hair etc. are white so then she could say that she is Ivory White by meaning the color, like if someone said midnight blue meaning that specific color.**

**Ashe: Also when she said 'Who are the Elrics?' that was a question, not a lie. It would have been a lie if she had said that she didn't know the Elrics. And when she said that she was talking to Ed about how to romantically approach Winry technically that wasn't a lie. She **_**was**_** talking to him about the fact that he loves Winry, so it counts and don't tell me that I'm wrong, because it's our fanfiction, so even if I am wrong please don't point it out. Also when she said that she hadn't slept in two weeks or longer, it wasn't a lie because it **_**was**_** longer. Ivory is Truth, therefore she cannot lie in our fanfiction. Okay? Okay. Two warnings: This chapter has some confusing things in it, but I think that it is cool, so deal with it. And two is that there is mild swearing in this chapter. We don't own anything except some new ocs!**

* * *

Ivory and Selim got up early the next morning, so that they could get to the 'park' when it wasn't too crowded with kids. Or in other words: so that all of the other homunculi weren't there to try to kill her.

They ate their breakfast and got dressed – Ivory just washed her clothes and then put them on again, having nothing else to wear – as quickly as they could before leaving.

As they were walking, Ivory was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Being that she was _every _alchemist's Truth, also meant that in any form she had a connection to the gateway. And that also meant that anybody unfortunate enough to attempt human transmutation would be in the gateway, thus inside of Ivory. And right now, a specific soul was _really_ pushing her patience.

"_It's rude to ignore people!"_ The soul of a teenage boy had been yelling since they had left the house about 6 minutes ago. _"Truth! Truuuuth! Or how about Ivory?_ _Ivory! Ivoryyyy! Hey! Ivory! No? Truth then. Truth! Truuuuth! Hey Truth! Truth! Lucy!"_

"What?!" Ivory shrieked as her patience wore out at the boy's old nickname for her, making Selim whip around.

Selim was about to say that he wasn't doing anything, when he saw that Ivory's eyes were looking up so far that it almost looked like she was trying to see something inside of her head, but that couldn't be the case…right?

"_Hi,"_ the boy said happily, almost making Ivory facepalm.

"Um, Ivory?" Selim asked cautiously, seeing as how the girl was seething.

Ivory seemed to notice Selim staring at her strangely, so she quickly looked in the air, found what she was looking for, and swatted at the air with her hands.

"Heh. Uh, stupid fly," she said, laughing awkwardly. Unfortunately, since there actually _was _a fly, Ivory accidently hit it on her palm, making it deconstruct and disappear in the air as it got overloaded with truth. Selim didn't notice, though the annoying soul did.

"_Well _fail_!"_ The young boy laughed.

"Shut up!" Ivory hissed at him, hitting her head with her fist. Luckily, Selim had turned around and kept walking by this point, so he didn't see her talking.

"_And don't call me 'Lucy', by the way!" _Ivory thought to him, continuing walking as well.

"_Why not? No one can hear me anyway, so I'm calling you that. And you used to like it when we called you that, remember?" _he asked.

In all truth, _of course_ she remembered, but…it hurt to think of that…

"_Sure I remember, Alex, but I go by Ivory now. Not Lucy," _Ivory said back, slightly annoyed.

The first time that she had been in this form had been four hundred years before, and she had been a little different. She had still been Ivory White and had looked the exact same, only her body had been sixteen instead of twelve. Anyways, while Ivory had been wandering around, she had met two, seventeen year old, _identical_ twin boys. The only difference in their looks was that the slightly older brother, Daniel King, had two auto-mail arms, while the younger brother, Alexander King, had two auto-mail legs, though they hadn't told her why when they had met her. Ivory knew that she had met two twins that looked like them once before at the gateway, though those twins had been eight years old. What did she take from them…? Oh well, it didn't matter. Ivory didn't know it when she had met them, but both brothers were _very_ skilled alchemists that had never been known about.

Alex and Danny – Ivory's nicknames for them – both had light tan skin, black hair, and minty green eyes. Both brothers were in shape and muscular. Not overly muscly, but just right.

Danny had figured out who she was first, and boy, what a nightmare it had turned out to be when they both thought she was going to kill them. Also when they figured out that she _could_ kill them just by touching them for too long even with her gloves on.

That had been the same day that they had also figured out that Ivory could only tell the truth. They had thought it was sad that every time Ivory came to her human form, she could only go by the name Ivory White, because it wasn't a lie when looking at her appearance, so they had decided that she should have a new name.

It had been a few months after she had met them…

_Daniel's alchemy book dropped out of his metal hands, and hit the table with a thud_._ He_ _got up from the chair he was sitting in, and ran franticly around the house looking for his brother._

"_Alex!" he yelled. "Alex! Damn it, where are you?!"_

"_Here! I'm here!" Alexander yelled as he ran into the room, just barely avoiding running into his brother. "Is there a fire or something?!"_

"_No. But-" Danny started, only to get interrupted._

"_Well thank Truth! You had me worried for a moment!"_

"_Funny that you mention Truth," Daniel muttered. It took nearly a half an hour to explain about Ivory being Truth, and after he had, Alex was freaking out._

"_I knew that she looked familiar when we first met her! What if she kills us? What if that's why she's here? She could just touch us and we go poof! But would Ivory kills us? I mean she's so nice, but she's Truth so I guess that she would-" Alex said quickly, while pacing the room, when Daniel suddenly cut him off._

"_Calm down! Okay, she doesn't know that we know yet, so today we can go and see her and then I can distract her while you knock her out and then maybe we can find some alchemical reaction to send her back or something. Just remember when we see her, don't think anything about this, because she can hear our thoughts. And we have to remember that Ivory _is not_ our friend," Daniel said firmly, watching as Alex sat down in a chair._

"_Well, I must say that that's quite rude," a voice said from the doorway._

_Daniel and Alexander both whipped towards the source of the voice, only to see Ivory leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a frown on her face._

"_Ivory!" Alex exclaimed, falling out of his chair and then standing up again instantly. "How the hell did you get in here?!"_

_Ivory huffed, looking away from them. "Man, can you guys get any ruder today? I mean really! Oh yeah, and as to how I got in…" Ivory said, dangling a small chain from her finger that had a key on the end. "You gave me a key…remember?"_

_Both brothers face palmed in their stupidity. How could they not remember giving her that?!_

"_Oh…right," Danny said._

_Ivory smirked and put her key in her pocket. She walked over to Daniel, noticing how he took a slight step back. Ivory frowned and reached her hand out to touch him, watching how this time he nearly fell over trying to move away. Ivory sighed and lowered her hand slightly, but as soon as Danny stood still, she shot her hand out and firmly grabbed his auto-mail wrist._

"_Daniel!" Alex yelled, running over just as Ivory let go._

"_See? Nothing happened. What's wrong with you guys today? You're both acting like you think I'm going to kill you or something," Ivory said, to which both brothers looked at each other nervously. "Wait, you do? Why?_

"_W-well because-"Danny started, only to be cut off by Alex._

"_Because we know what you are, you monster!" he yelled overdramatically, kicking Ivory in the back of the knees with his auto-mail._

"_Gah!" she yelled, as she fell flat on her back. "What the hell!"_

"_So…you're not going to hurt us?" Danny asked while he helped Ivory up from the floor._

_Ivory held up her finger in a 'one minute' gesture before kicking Alexander in the stomach, and successfully throwing him into the wall._

"_Ugh," Alex said as he slid down the wall, dazed._

"_That," Ivory said. "is payback for kicking me. Daniel,_ _I would never hurt you guys…well, anymore. I_ _just had to kick Alex, but you get what I mean, right?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Wait…you know that we know, right?" Daniel asked._

_Ivory sighed unhappily._

"_Come on guys. I'm not stupid. Though, I can't say the same for you. I mean really, did you seriously not notice how my arms and legs are _your _skin color, not _mine_?"_

"_Shut up!" Alex yelled, after getting back up._

"_Hey! He's alive!" Ivory said happily, making Alex pout and Danny laugh._

"_Hey Ivory? Is it true that you can only tell the truth?" Danny asked._

"_Hm?" Ivory said, looking up into Daniel's beautiful and mesmerizing green-let's stop there, shall we. "Yeah, why?"_

"_So you have to keep going by the name Ivory White every time you come to this form, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Don't you get tired of that name?" Danny asked._

"_W-well I guess…" Ivory said, not sure where this conversation was going._

"_Don't you want a different name?" Alex asked, picking up on what Daniel was going to say with their freaky twin telepathy._

_Ivory thought for a second, before answering. "Yeah, I guess I do want a different name. Any ideas?"_

_Both brothers thought for a moment before Danny looked up with a smile on his face._

"_How about Lucy?" he asked._

_Ivory contemplated the name for a few seconds, then nodded._

"_I like it, but Lucy what? I need a last name, don't I?" Ivory asked. Alexander could have sworn that he heard Ivory say something about also needing invisible hands to go with the name, but he could have been wrong._

"_Okay, how about Lucy…um…" Danny said, coming up with nothing._

"_What about Lucy Kain?" Alex suggested, making Ivory smile._

"_Great! Now I'm named by both of you!" Ivory said smiling happily. "Lucy Kain it is then."_

"_Pole!"_

_CLANG!_

Ivory was knocked out of her flashback as she walked straight into a ten foot pole coming out of the ground. Apparently, she had been so into her memories, she hadn't even noticed where she had been walking and well…Selim was nowhere to be seen.

"_Did you not see the pole?!" _Alex asked incredulously.

"_Great," _she thought sarcastically, choosing to ignore him. _"Where am I?"_

"_Sorry Lucy, the gateway doesn't have a GPS installed. You know, you should put one in," Alex said._

Ivory ignored him again, as she walked a little ways into an ally, and slumped against the wall, sitting down and thinking about what to do now and where to go.

"_Uh…Lucy?" _Alex said in a worried tone.

"Not now!" Ivory hissed at him out loud.

"_But Lucy-" _he tried again, only to get cut off.

"I said not now!" she yelled out loud once more.

"Well well, what have I here? An all white girl, radiating power, and talking to hersef as if someone is actually there?"

Ivory stiffened, before whipping her head towards the voice and coming to look into the eyes of someone that could not be mistaken when hearing his murderess thoughts.

"Of course I'd run into you…"

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay that's it! Sorry If this chapter was confusing, but when I thought of the idea of Ivory having a past I just couldn't resist writing it.**

**Ashe: Review please and you get a virtual cookie (::) or pie…whatever that looks like to you.**

**Neusuada: Try to guess who it was that Ivory saw and you get two cookies! I'm aware that Ivory's pat might not make sense, but please don't tell me that. For those or you that didn't get the joke about the invisible hands, it is a joke from the anime Elfen Lied. Also Lucy is the main character's name, as well as Truth's voice actor's name, so I just had to put that in. Truth has been through all of the portal's dimensions, so she would have been to our world around the time of everything now, I will mention that later in the story too.**

**Ashe: Okay! REVIEW OR NO SPIDER FACE COOKIE PIE THING!**


	4. Love Dies, Pride Doesn't

_**Love Dies, Pride Doesn't**_

**Neusuada: I'm baaaack!**

**Ashe: I think you're scaring them…**

**Neusuada: Who cares?! I got reviews really quickly! Heck yeah!**

**Ashe: Oookay. Now let's thank the reviewers: Spoot Poot, mangagurlz, and BlackPaperMoon82462, here are your spider face cookie pie things. *Hands out spider face cookie pie things***

**Neusuada: Let's welcome the new additions to our story, Spoot Poot (Loki King) and mangagurlz (Jenny Vankirk)! You two get two more spider face cookie pie things (::)!**

**Ashe: Yay! On with the story! We don't own the Breaking Benjamin cover of Who wants to live forever or the Queen version, but the one in this one is the cover. We also don't own Fma or FmaB or anything else!**

* * *

Ivory got up and looked into the cruel eyes of none other than…

"Envy," Ivory said with distaste.

"Whaaaaat!" Envy said, in his Envy-like version of amazement. "You know who I am?! And you're not running in terror?!"

"No. I'm not," Ivory stated simply. "Now get lost, Wendy."

Envy growled.

"Don't talk to me like-wait, what did you call me?"

Ivory sighed, noting how Alex was laughing at her subtle joke.

"Your name. Sort of. Now leave," she spoke harshly.

"Now listen here," Envy said. "You don't want to test me, girly."

Ivory smirked. Meanwhile, Alex was freaking out. Sure she was Truth, but Envy, was well…Envy. Alex had to do something, before Ivory got hurt.

"Bring it!" she said, trying to take a step forward, but finding her body frozen and rigid. Suddenly she was back at the gateway, watching everything that was happening in the real world from someone else's eyes.

"_What are you…no…don't do this, Alex. Please." _Ivory begged. She knew all too well that if he took control of her, and then her body got killed with his soul in control…well let's just say that it wouldn't obliterate _her_ soul from existence, but if Alex died again then….no. That couldn't happen.

Alex ignored her pleas and instead got into a battle stance.

Envy smiled evilly, walking forward, turning his arm into a sword, and bringing it up to hit Ivory's body, obviously not seeing that her eyes were now a minty green.

"_Alex, no!"_

Ivory felt Alex grit his/her teeth in pain from trying to ignore her cries. The sword was just about to hit them when suddenly-

"Ivory?" said a voice from behind them, which turned out to be….

"Selim?" Ivory and Alex asked at the same time, accidently overlapping their voices so that it sounded like two people had just spoken out of one body. Which it technically had, but Envy and Selim didn't know that, luckily they didn't notice.

"I've been worried, Ivory! Where were you?!" Selim shouted at her. Weird…he was telling the Truth. He really had been worried?

"I...was…here…?" Alex tried, noticing how his voice came out like Ivory's and was said more like a question.

Selim sighed, and then told them that he would be right back, as he dragged Envy by his now human arm farther into the ally.

Ivory took Alexander's moment of confusion to take control of her body again, and she mentally glared at him.

"_Don't_ ever _do that again, Alex! I can't lose you…" _Ivory spoke to him.

"_Sorry, Lucy. I just didn't want you to get hurt."_

Ivory sighed, and looked up at Selim, who was a little ways away, arguing with Envy.

If she concentrated, she could make out what they were saying by the way their mouths moved and how they were thinking as they spoke.

(Envy in _Italics_, Selim in **Bold**)

'_Why haven't you brought her to Father yet?'_

'**I was trying, before **_**you**_** attacked her'**

'_What do you think she is?'_

'**I don't know, but she's powerful. Maybe even…more…more than me'**

'_Wooow! That's rich! Why don't you just grab her and take her there then! She might be able to help open the portal!'_

'**Shut up! I'm working on getting to Father! And I know, I thought of that too…'**

'_Well then grab her!'_

'**No! We need her to trust us if we want her to cooperate'**

'_Fine. Well, I've got to go, so have fun with her and try not to let her die before she does what we want'_

Envy left the alley out the back, as Selim walked back towards Ivory.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Selim asked. Again…he meant it. Why…

"No, he didn't. I'm fine, Selim. Why don't we go back to the house?"

"I-uh okay," Selim said, obviously still wanting to take her to Father, but deciding against it.

Soon they were back at the Bradley manor and started setting up a room for Ivory. Before they knew what had happened, hours had passed and it was dark out.

Selim had left Ivory in her room a while ago and was just about to open the door to check on her when he heard a beautiful voice singing a sad song from inside the room. Ivory's voice.

"There's no time for us," she sang. "There's no place for us."

Selim opened the door just a crack and saw Ivory sitting on the window sill with her knees pulled up to her chest, as she looked at the full moon.

"What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us...?"

Why does she keep saying 'us', Selim wondered.

"Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Ooh ooh," Ivory sang as she closed her eyes, making a tear fall down her cheek at what she was remembering.

'_Live forever?!' _Selim thought.

"There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment, set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Ooh ooh ooh," she sang, her voice shaking slightly, as more tears fell from her eyes, which looked silver in the moonlight, along with her hair and skin.

'_Is this song about herself?'_ Selim asked himself mentally.

"Who dares to love forever? Oh ohh. When love must die."

'_This must have happened to her, but if so then that would mean that…she's immortal?'_ he thought.

Ivory hummed what Selim was sure was a part with just music, but after a while she sang again.

"Then touch my tears with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today," she sang softly, which she knew was a contrast how the song actually sounded, but Ivory didn't care, she was depressed.

"Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today. Who waits forever anyway?" Ivory finished, her body slumping slightly as she fell asleep, but before she fell asleep, Ivory thought about the memories that she had remembered while singing…

_It was the day after Daniel and Alexander had figured out the truth about Lucy, and now she was over at their house, watching Alex freak out over breaking his auto-mail. As to _how _he broke it…well it was a long story. Let's just say that that it involved a chicken race and tripping over one…_

"_She's going to kill me!" Alex yelled, while trying and failing to get into a chair._

"_Who?" Lucy asked._

"_No she won't," Danny said, pulling his brother ungraciously onto the chair and going to stand behind the door. "Jenny will calm her down."_

"_But what if Jenny isn't here?!" he asked franticly._

"_She's always here," Danny replied._

"_Who?" Lucy repeated._

_Just as Daniel was about to reply, the door that he was standing behind swung open forcefully, hitting him in the face with a large thud, and revealing a thin and tall, eighteen year old looking girl with cold eyes, a mixture of dark green and red-ish orange, dirty looking ebony hair that somehow had one purple streak the size of a ruler on the left side of her head, one red streak the same size on the right, and one dark blue streak on the back of her head, so her that her choppy mid-back length hair was striped. Lucy guessed one of the brother's did that with alchemy._

_The first thing that she saw when she entered the house was Alexander's broken auto-mail, before she materialized a huge wrench from her oil covered sweat pants, proceeding to mercilessly beat Alex with it._

_Danny got up from the floor, rubbing his head with his hand._

"_Lucy, meet Loki, our older sister and mechanic," he said, sweatdroping as a shorter, but still thin girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue-green eyes, and tannish skin came through the door and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, pulling the flailing girl into the air._

"…_And that's Jenny Vankirk, her best friend and restrainer."_

"_My auto-mail!" Loki screamed. "What happened?!"_

"_Well…there was an accident with a chicken race," Alex started, only to get cut off by a wrench in the face._

"_You idiot! I work hard on that, you know!" she yelled._

_Alex smiled sheepishly._

"_Can you get me the other one….sis?" he added for good measure._

"_Fine." And with that, she stomped off to a room, which Lucy assumed was Loki's work room._

_Lucy looked up, only to jump back into Danny when she was met with Jenny's ocean colored eyes._

_Daniel steadied her, looking at her arms that were now hidden under her sleeves. Why did it look like there was a tattoo on her arm when Lucy's sleeve rolled up slightly? Danny dismissed it and looked into her white eyes, but cringed when a piercing squeal emitted from the brunette next to them._

"_Aww," Jenny cooed, a slight German accent in her voice. "Danny has a girlfriend."_

_Lucy's cheeks felt warm, looking over, she saw that Daniel's own face was red also._

"_Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" he yelled._

"_But you want her to be, right?" she asked._

_Luckily, both were saved from answering, as a shout of pain emitted from Alex, who just had his other auto-mail leg connected._

"_I'm so sorry," Lucy said, sadly._

_Both brothers turned and looked at her, only to see that she looked downright depressed._

"_For what?" Loki asked, confusion clear in her tone._

"_For-" Lucy started, only to get cut off by a fake violent coughing fit from Daniel._

"_Oh dear brother! Are you okay?!" Alex said, overdramatically, catching on to what Danny was trying to do._

"_You know what? I'm going to go get water!" Daniel announced, "And there just so happens to be water in my room, come on Lucy."_

"_Wait what?" Lucy asked, as Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall and into a room._

"_Why are we in here?" Lucy asked._

"_Because," he said, closing the door. "No one can know about you being you-know-who."_

"_Voldemort? But my nose is still here…"_

"_What?" Daniel asked._

"_Never mind," she said quickly. "This is silly. Let's go."_

_Lucy turned and started walking, but before she even walked a few steps, Daniel's metal hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her glove down a little, but just enough to see the tattoo that he saw last time._

"_What's that on your arm, Lucy?" Danny asked._

_Lucy's eyes widened and she tried franticly to pull her arm out of his metal grip, but since it was actually metal, it was impossible for her to do so._

"_Let go!" Lucy yelled at him, which only make him tighten his grip on her, causing her to wince._

"_Take off your glove, Lucy," Daniel commanded._

"_Let go!" she yelled at him again._

"_I'm serious, Lucy. Take it off!"_

_Unfortunately, Lucy tried to pull her arm too hard, causing her to fall to the floor…with Daniel on top of her. His knees were level with her hips, and his hands were level with her head, while her arms were pinned to her sides._

_It was also unfortunate that at that moment, Alex and jenny cracked the door open and saw their suggestive positions. And, of course, Daniel just _had_ to say the worst possible thing._

"_Take it off!"_

_Alex and Jenny's mouths both went slack and their eyes widened, as they observed the scene for another second, before closing the door. They didn't really want to hear Lucy's response if what was happening was what they thought was happening._

"_Well…that was-" Jenny started, but got cut off._

"_Yeah," Alex agreed._

"_We will never speak of this again. Agreed?" Jenny asked._

"_Agreed."_

Ivory woke up the next morning…in bed? But…didn't she fall asleep at the window?

She tried to think back to the night before. She was singing because she was sad, and then she fell asleep. But Ivory could have sworn that she had woken up for a second…maybe it had been part of her dream, but she remembered someone kissing her on the forehead and saying 'I would…'

'...I would wait forever…'

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay done! Man that took a while.**

**Ashe: Oh well, done now! Did anyone get our Bleach humor? If you did, please review. Also if you review this time you get a virtual hug from your favorite character in the story!**

**Neusuada: You know you want one…Heh. My Alphonse plushy is soo cute!**

**Ashe: Uh…yeah. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	5. A Prince's Pride

A Prince's Pride

**Neusuada: Okay next chapter! Sorry for the late update, I have a lot of school. I don't really have anything else to say so…Ashe?**

**Ashe: Let's thank the reviewers:**

**Xodiac 451: I know right! I thought it was perfect when I heard it! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Spoot Poot: You get a virtual hug from Loki! *Loki hugs Spoot Poot* and thanks!**

**Mangagurlz: Thank you and I was happy to use Jenny as a character!**

**Guest: A lot of questions…okay, Loki is supposed to be like Winry, but since I realized that she is **_**too**_** much like her, I changed her eye color and hair…I did that for another reason too *Grins*. I'm aware that Selim is Pride, wait until the end of the story to find out, his name is Daniel and no they will not stop because the point is that they're supposed to be like them, yes to both, yes he will, I have no idea, I really don't care where he is, will Pride ever what? And I have no idea when I update normally, so please sit down, be quiet and enjoy the story.**

**Sera: Yeah, I know, sorry. Thanks for reviewing, though! Hey, by the way, you have same name as someone in a story that I'm writing!**

**FireDancer5678: Yay! More reviewers! Thanks so much and I'm trying to update fast. Sorry If I'm not, but online school is killer.**

**Neusuada: Alright done! Also, thanks for all the new reviews, follows, and favorites! We don't own anything. Also, we explain why Ivory's clothes are so…yeah in this chapter.**

* * *

Ivory just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out why the person that she had assumed was Selim had said that they would wait forever for her, when she heard a knock on her door and a specific voice saying that if she was awake, to come and get breakfast.

"Well that's a new one. Think of the Pride and he shall be on the other side of your door telling you that breakfast is ready…" Ivory muttered, standing up and tripping over the night gown that Mrs. Bradley had lent her, before getting into the only outfit that she had, and heading to the dining area.

When she got there, both Selim and his mother were seated and waiting for her. As she sat down, Mrs. Bradley started to talk to her.

"Ivory, dear! Selim and I were just talking about you!" she said, joyfully.

"What about me?" Ivory asked, eating some of her breakfast.

"I was just starting to ask him if you had any other clothes, since you keep having to wear that same outfit every day."

"_I'm sure Loki won't mind you wearing some of her clothes again. Here try this on," _Ivory's memory of Daniel said, the last day that they were alive, giving her the clothes that she was wearing.

Ivory gripped the bottom of her shirt tightly.

"I-uh," she stuttered.

"_Lucy, it's fine. You already have me in your head to remind you of us. Go ahead and get new clothes," _Alex spoke in her head, making Ivory smile.

"I guess I would like some new clothes," Ivory decided. "Selim, will you come with me to get some after breakfast?"

Selim looked at his food and muttered, "With the way you dress, I'll do that when pigs fly."

Ivory shrugged, picking up a large piece of bacon, before chucking it at him from across the table. Unfortunately for Selim, he happened to look up at that exact moment, the bacon hitting him square in the face, causing his chair to fall backwards with him in it.

"Well…" Ivory said, smiling and placing her hands together, while Mrs. Bradley helped a dazed Selim off of the floor. "Looks like we're going shopping!"

A little while later, Selim and Ivory were walking along the streets, trying to find a good clothes store. He made sure that he walked close to her, though, just in case she got lost again.

Ivory was just slightly behind Selim, so she was looking at the back of his head while they were walking, trying to figure out why she could only hear bits and pieces of what he was thinking, before figuring out that he must have been trying to hide his thoughts just in case she was able to hear them.

So far she had heard her name a few times and something about how he would rather never kill again than feel something.

"_I don't want to feel this way about-!" _Selim suddenly shouted in his mind, before blocking his thoughts again.

"About who?" Ivory asked, forgetting that he had thought that, not said it.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Never mind," she said, quickly.

"…Okay… Hey look," Selim said, changing the subject, and turning around to point at a small shop a little ways away. "Does that place look good?"

Just as Ivory was about to answer, she felt a pair of gloved hands grab her arms, and pull her into an alley to the right of her. A hand was placed over her mouth, to prevent her from calling out to Selim, who was still looking at the clothing store, and a blindfold was quickly put over her eyes with lightning speed. She was obviously dealing with somebody very skilled.

After Ivory had been taken pretty far into the alley, she heard him stop talking in the middle of his sentence and start cursing himself for losing her again. She heard him start stomping back up the way that they had come, shouting her name, but getting no response.

After it was clear that Selim was gone, one of her captors started talking in a cheerful voice. One that she recognized immediately.

"Well," he drawled out, happily. "I have a feeling that you want to get back to your friend so I'll make this quick and blunt; your chi is stronger than that of an average human, so what are you and what can you tell me about the Philosopher's stone?"

Ivory smirked. This was going to be fun.

"First, take off my blindfold," she said, soon feeling it being removed, and then looking up at the face – and masks - of Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu. "Thank you. Well, Todd, as for what I am, let's just say that I know everything about everyone, in every world. Including some embarrassing personal stuff about Justin Bieber. Perfect for blackmail."

Ivory then chuckled evilly, but stopped when she noticed the strange looks that she was receiving.

"Oh, come on. Like you've never blackmailed someone before!" she defended, smirking lightly when Ling looked down, suddenly interested in the alley floor.

"You say that you know everything about everyone, correct?" Fu said, gaining everyone's attention. Ivory nodded. "Tell us something about each of us that a normal human wouldn't know," he ordered.

Ivory frowned at being told to do something, but she nodded anyway.

"Okay, you haven't told me your names yet, right?" she asked.

"Well, you called me Todd," Ling pointed out.

"Okay, I mean your names in this world," Ivory said.

Ling looked confused, but spoke anyways. "…Okay then. Well, prove to us that you know everything by individually telling us our names, and a random fact about each of us," he said.

Ivory nodded, turning to Fu.

"Your name is Fu. You are her grandfather, and yes I know that she's a girl," Ivory said, pointing at Lan Fan, much to their shock. Not even Edward had figured it out when she still had her mask on.

"A random fact about you is that you hate it when he runs off," she finished, pointing at Ling, and then moving onto him.

"Your name is Ling Yao, but you are also called Prince Ling, Young Lord, Master Ling, Xingese Prince, Idiot Prince, or Squinty Eyes." Ling frowned at the last two. "You are the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing, and a random fact about you is that you've memorized the room service list from the military hotel by eating everything on it and then having the Fullmetal Alchemist pay for it," Ivory said, before turning to Lan Fan.

"Your name is Lan Fan, you are T-ahem _Ling's _bodyguard and have been for as long as you can remember. Whenever someone insults 'Master Ling' you immediately attack them," she said with air quotes around 'Master Ling'.

"A random fact about you, Lan Fan, is that you are secretly in love with L-mph," Ivory looked at the owner of the hand now covering her mouth, and stared at her in amusement, while Ling and Fu stared at her in shock.

"I think we know enough, my lord," Lan Fan said.

Ivory turned her head to escape the flustered girl's hand and looked at her in mock irritation. "Aww, but I wasn't done!" she whined.

Ling looked at Lan Fan curiously. "You're in love with someone?" he asked.

Lan Fan held her hands up in front of her. "No," she said quickly.

"Yes," Ivory chimed in, not a second later, with her head right next to Lan Fan's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Lan Fan yelled at her, turning around to look at the smirking immortal.

Ling shook his head. "We will talk about this later, Lan Fan," he said, before turning to Ivory. "But now, _you _never answered my other questions. What do you know about the philosophers stone, and are you immortal?"

"You didn't ask the second one," Ivory pointed out.

"Well I'm asking it now," Ling said.

Ivory sighed. "Fine. I know everything about the philosophers stone, and yes. I am immortal. Sort of. Unless I die in this form. It's complicated," she said, exasperated.

Ling perked up. "Perfect! Then you will tell me how to obtain a stone!"

Ivory looked offended. "No!" she shouted at him, defiantly.

"What? Why not?" Ling pouted.

"Because you lied to me!" she shouted.

Ling looked extremely confused. "When did I lie to you? What about?"

"You said that everything must be symmetrical, and you're not symmetrical at all!"

Everyone except Ivory looked confused at her outburst.

"Now, if you will all excuse me," Ivory said. "I need to be going."

Just as she began to turn around, Ling saw a small silver shine around Ivory's neck and, being the Ling that he was, immediately grabbed for it. Just as the thin chain snapped, Ivory whipped around to see Ling holding a long broken chain with a small, circular locket hanging from it.

There was a look of undeniable fury in Ivory's eyes, as she lunged for the necklace. Before Ling could even blink, the necklace was back in Ivory's hands, protectively.

"You broke the chain…" she whispered, staring at the locket with wide eyes, then turning to glare at Ling.

"_Lucy, please. You don't need to start a fight. I know that you're a good fighter, but they are too. Just walk away while they still allow you to," _Alex pleaded.

"…Fine," she hesitated. "I'll give you a warning. Now, though, I need to leave. If you let me leave in peace, then I won't harm you."

Ivory turned her back on them, and started to walk out of the alley, when Ling called out to her.

"Fine then. Leave, you immortal coward," Ling said with a cocky smile.

"_Damn,"_ Alex said, watching Ivory freeze, her eyes narrowing.

Ivory closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. Opening them again, she slowly walked over to Ling. Ivory widened her smile at him, before shooting her hands out and grabbing his wrists, her smile slowly turning into a cruel smirk.

"W-what are you-? Ah!" Ling stuttered, collapsing to his knees in pain when Ivory let go of him. Lan Fan immediately rushed to his side, both her and Fu's bodies being frozen before somehow.

Lan Fan and Fu gasped when Ling pulled up his sleeves. Carved neatly into the thin skin on the underside of both of his wrists, were the Japanese symbols for truth, the first symbol on the left wrist, and the second on the right.

"What did you do to me? What are these markings?" he asked.

Ivory smirked. "They are what I am; Truth," she said, looking at an angry Lan Fan and Fu with a bored expression, her smirk fading into a more serious look. "What did you see?"

Ling looked up and met Ivory's eyes with a look of pure sadness and pain. Ivory's eyes widened as images of what truth Ling had seen flashed before her eyes as well as his.

_Lucy, look out!_

_Please hold on, Daniel…_

_I want you to kill me…_

_You said that you loved him! You said that you were our friend, and you killed him!_

_En…vy…no…stop!_

_Either…my brother is gone…forever or I am…please let me die…_

_Save Alex…please Lucy…_

_I'm sorry…_

Ivory sighed, shaking her head. "…Of course you saw that. Well, I have to leave now, I need to get back to my friend. Don't stop me unless you want more of my mem- ahem I mean unless you want more wounds."

With that, she slowly turned away from Ling's questioning eyes. It seemed that for once in his life he had actually been shocked in to silence. Walking back towards the street, Ivory only hoped that she would find Selim quickly.

She leaned against the wall, a little ways away from the alley, and closed her eyes, remembering the last part of the memory that Ling had seen.

…_Goodbye…forever…_

* * *

**Neusuada: That chapter took so freaking long to write! Oh well, here it is. All will be explained soon if you are confused…kind of. I'm probably going to write Ivory's past after I finish this fanfiction.**

**Ashe: Also, if anyone wonders, the symbols on Ling's wrists were ****真実****.**

**Neusuada: I am sorry to say that this story might take a lot longer to update than normal, because I am currently working on a fanfiction for the TV show Merlin.**

**Ashe: Young Mordred is so. Freaking. AWESOME! LITTLE KID POWER! The scream thing that he did in season 2 episode 3 was awesome!**

**Neusuada: …Right. By the way viewers, I think Ashe is in love with young Mordred…**

**Ashe: *Blushes* Am not!**

**Neusuada: Yeah, right. I totally believe you.**

**Ashe: Hey, was that sarcasm?!**

**Neusuada: Yup. I have to agree though, young Mordred rules. Older Mordred…well it kind of kills the awesome, but he's cool anyways. We are obsessed with him, though Ashe shows it a little more…**

**Ashe: *Grins* Heck yeah I do! Alright, please review! Bye!**


	6. True Fear

**_True Fear_**

**Neusuada: Hello! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait and I'm sorry if it was. I really don't like school *Groans*.**

**Ashe: For those waiting for our Merlin fanfiction to be updated, we are writing it while we write this, so it should be updated soon, but knowing us it will probably be updated in about 8 years.**

**Neusuada: Well, not that long, but I think you get our sarcasm. Anyway, we might introduce a new oc in this chapter or the next one, so watch out for her. Also, I don't know if we need to do Ivory's past in its own fanfiction, because we pretty much give you guys all you need to know from flashbacks. Nothing else that's important really happens. Anyway, now for the reviewers:**

**lina alessa: Thanks so much!**

**Spoot Poot: Sorry for stealing some of your clothes! Sorry for the long update too! Thanks by the way!**

**FireDancer5678: I know it was sad, wasn't it? But don't worry, what you think that you know is all wrong, because I roll like that *Grins and laughs evilly*. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mangagurlz: Thank you! You are so freaking nice! *Looks at audience* Take note, people! I'm joking. Well, about taking note, not about this lovely reviewer being nice. *Sighs* I'm confusing myself.**

**Ashe: Alrighty, we also wanted to say one more thing; we send our deepest apologies to Gueniveir, the author of the Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction Darkness Returns, for basically stealing her oc version of Jenova's attitude for Ivory. Though since you're our friend offline, please forgive us! Okay, I think that's it! Enjoy the chapter! We don't own anything! Wow, I am **_**really**_** ADHD. I get distracted so easily. Oh, it looks like it might rain today- OH MY GODS, A BIRD!**

* * *

Ivory opened her eyes a crack, glancing around her, before closing them again. She put her hand on a thick scar resting on the side of her stomach that her clothes just barley hid. Stupid Thor world. Somehow, while she was traveling the different worlds and realms, she had managed to get into the movie of Thor…in the middle of a war. Ivory shook her head as she remembered the first time she had seen this alley.

_Two boys were walking home through the rain after being out all day, laughing and joking around as they walked along the sidewalk. It was obvious that the boys were twins, since they both had black hair, tan skin, and piercing minty green eyes, as well as the fact that they looked exactly the same. They only difference between them was that one of the brothers – The slightly older one – had two auto-mail arms, and the younger brother had two auto-mail legs._

_As the boys walked next to an alley, they saw a dim light flash in it by the side of their eyes, stopping their laugher almost immediately._

_As the light died down, they peeked around the corner of the alley, seeing a girl sitting on the ground. She looked to be about sixteen, with hip length, straight white hair in a high ponytail and very pale skin. One other thing that both of the brothers noticed was that the girl was wearing some strange type of long sleeved and gloved white metal armor on her entire body. When the girl looked up at them, they saw that she had pure white eyes too. What was it with the girl and white?!_

_The girl's eyes widened as she saw the boys in front of her, and she started talking to them franticly in an ancient language that neither of the brothers understood. She stopped shouting at them once she saw their confused faces. The girl asked something in a different language than the one that she had been speaking, to which the boys shook their head at the exact same time, knowing that she was probably asking if they spoke either of those two languages._

"_English?" she asked. Both boys smiled and nodded, happy that they could now communicate with the girl._

"_Okay, good," the girl said, swaying lightly as she stood up. "You two are going to forget that you ever met me, okay?"_

_Before the boys could even answer, she slowly started walking away, putting one hand on the wall to support herself and one hand on her side – where there was a chink in her armor – for some reason. The girl barely made it a few steps before collapsing. The two boys immediately rushed to her, catching her just before she hit the ground._

_The older brother moved the girl's hand, seeing blood flowing from underneath her armor. What had happened to her?! It looked like she had been hit by a sword!_

"_What do we do, Daniel?" the younger brother asked, panicked._

"_Well, she's hurt, so, uh, m-maybe we should take her back home and let her stay until she's better, then let her leave, okay, Alex?" the older brother, Daniel, said, taking his jacket off and tying it tightly around the girl's wound._

_The younger boy, Alex, nodded quickly, waiting for his brother to pick the girl up before speaking again._

"_Can you feel it? Her power?"_

_Daniel nodded grimly. "Yeah…"_

"_Danny?" Alex asked. "You okay?"_

_When Daniel didn't answer, Alex knew that he was probably remembering the last time that they had both felt a being with so much power… When they had attempted human transmutation…_

_A while later, after arriving at their home, the brothers put the strange girl on a bed normally used for their sister's auto-mail patients. Luckily, there was no one in there at that time._

"_Alex? Daniel? Who is that?"_

_Okay, scratch that. Apparently there _was _someone in there at that time._

_Both of the brothers turned around to see their sister's best friend, Jenny, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room looking like she just woke up._

"_Yeah, hi. I think I fell asleep when I was talking to your sister, but never mind me, who is your friend?" Jenny said, pushing her short brown hair out of her face._

"_Uh…this is…er…Lucy…and…she…uh…" Daniel said, struggling to find something to say about a girl that they knew nothing about._

"_She's a friend," Alex said, cutting off his brother. "She fell asleep, so we're letting her stay here. Would Loki be aright with that?"_

"_Oh, she told me that when you got back to tell you that she was going to do an auto-mail job... eh somewhere," she said, waving off their question and standing up. "Well, I've got to get home. Bye guys."_

_After Jenny left, Daniel and Alex did what they could for the girl's wound, mostly just disinfecting and then rewrapping it. The wound curved from just under her chest to her waist and was very deep. Luckily, the girl didn't move while she slept, so she wasn't at risk of reopening the cut._

_Alex took the tie out of the girl's hair so that she was more comfortable, while Danny made sure that she had a pillow and a warm blanket as it was very cold and rainy where they lived._

_Just as the brothers were about to leave the room, Daniel felt himself being tugged back by his wrist._

"_Thank you for helping me, Daniel," the girl spoke hoarsely. Daniel only barely registered the fact that he had never told her his name through the haze in his mind with everything that had happened that night._

"_What about me?" Alex asked, assuming that she must have heard him say his brother's name and vice versa._

_The girl grinned weakly. "You too, Alex."_

"_Thank you!" he shouted. "Now, what is your name?"_

_The girl said one more thing before she fell asleep again._

"_I'm Ivory… Ivory White."_

"There you are!"

Once again, Ivory was knocked out of her thoughts, but instead of it being because of a murderous pole, it was Selim's voice.

Dropping her hand from her stomach and opening her eyes, Ivory looked at him in relief.

"Sorry, I got… sidetracked," Ivory explained, knowing that telling him that she had been kidnapped wouldn't really help anything.

"Sidetracked? Oh never mind, come on, it's getting late and we need to get you new clothes," Selim said, grapping Ivory's wrist and pulling her over to the clothing shop that he had pointed out earlier.

Getting late? Had she really been lost in thought that long? Oh well, it wasn't important, seeing as how she could get lost in thought for hours; which is apparently what she had done.

A little while later, Ivory was wearing a new outfit, along with holding a bag full of other clothes for herself. She was wearing a mid-thigh length white skirt, a long sleeved turtle-neck, short white gloves, and short white lace up boots with white socks; Selim had tried to talk her out of more white clothes, but Ivory had insisted. She also had purchased a white cloth, and tied it at the top of her braid. She had said that it 'completed the white Marlene look', whatever that meant. Selim had stopped trying to make sense of Ivory a while ago.

While they were walking back to Selim's house, both he and Ivory were startled when a girl suddenly jumped off of one of the small houses next to them and blocked their path.

The girl had hair down to her hips, just like Ivory's except it was the curliest hair you would ever see. The only difference was that the girl's hair was a dark shade of grey…and so was everything that she was wearing. Even her skin was slightly tinged grey as her lips which (Like Ivory's) had a lip-coloring that matched her color of choice. When she looked up, Selim saw that her eyes were like Ivory's too, with the same swirling energy look to them, only grey. Her outfit was the strangest thing about her.

She had a long, dark grey trench coat, dark grey, knee high, lace-up boots, a dark grey leather skirt that was longer in the back, with a tight, corset like waist with buckles around it. She also had a dark grey, short sleeved shirt with two flaps lengthening the back and studs along the sleeves, and lastly, she had one dark grey, spiked bracelet on each wrist; though if the girl looked weird to Ivory, she didn't say anything as she ran up to the grinning girl and hugged her.

"Grayce!" Ivory yelled, pulling out of their hug. "Why do you look Goth?"

Grayce laughed, not seeming to notice Selim, while really having a mental conversation with Ivory, while he was looking at her odd outfit.

'_About the outfit…I was at a rock concert on Earth in the year 2013, and I saw this backstage and I thought it looked good so I grabbed it. No one saw me though, don't worry,' _Grayce explained.

Ivory sighed, mentally. _'Well, as long as no one saw you that's fine I guess. By the way, I take it that you've noticed Selim by now?'_

'_Yeah I have. Is he a human?' _she asked.

'_Eh,' _Ivory answered.

'_Eh? What do you mean by 'eh'?' _Grayce asked.

'_He's a homunculus… Pride to be exact…' _Ivory said.

'_Oh… Well then…'_

"Geez, Ivory," Selim said, breaking them both out of their mental telepathy thing. "What is it with how you, and people you know, dress?"

Ivory laughed sarcastically at his comment. "Very funny, Selim. Anyway, this is Grayce Grayson."

"Grayce...Grayson…" Selim said, sweating-dropping.

"Yeah, my parents are weird," Grayce said, laughing.

"Well the name fits you," Selim said. "Your eyes look like fifty shades of grey."

"And just _what_ does _that_ look like?!" Ivory shouted, horrified.

"Like…grey…" Selim said.

"Oh, right."

Just then, they all heard a crash come from an alley near them followed by shouting that sounded quite a bit like one of Edward's short rants, and then a guy flying out of the alley.

'_Wait… no way…'_ Grayce said to Ivory.

'_It can't be…did we somehow mess up the timeline by coming here?' _she asked.

'_I would say that I doubt that… but Doubt and I aren't on very good terms right now; I'm mad at him. Plus…I fear that we might have. I would know since i'm Fear, but mostly because that was…' _Grayce trailed off, letting Ivory finish her thought.

'…_Isaac the Freezer…'_

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay, that's the end of that chapter! We know you are confused by Isaac coming in, and how we are **_**completely**_** messing up the order of things, but I saw the first episode again and I **_**really**_** wanted to do a chapter about it, so Ivory coming into the show messed up the timeline, okay? Okay.**

**Ashe: Sorry the author's note is short but it is past two in the morning and we are tired. Please don't tell us off for the confusion in this chapter, but if you liked it then please review! Also, Fear's outfit will be on our profile and Ivory's new outfit is a long sleeved, gloved, and white version of Marlene's outfit from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. After this fanfiction, we will do a story about Doubt and Fear for those who want it... also because I want to see where that goes...**

**Neusuada: Okay, review!**


	7. Truthful Killers

_**Truthful Killers**_

**Neusuada: Hi people!**

**Ashe: **_**So**_** sorry that this took a while, we have school and a few other fanfictions that we're working on, so sorry if updates are slower than usual, but when school is over, we will try to update faster. Alright, anyway! The reviews!**

**FireDancer5678: Thank you and will do!**

**Spoot Poot: Thanks for the review!**

**Mangagurlz: Thank you so much! I will try to update faster!**

**Aki Vermillian: Since we already talked about this in a pm, I don't need to respond :) **

**Neusuada: Alright done! We are introducing a new oc in either this chapter or one of the next ones; yes I know, we have way too many ocs in this. Look out for him, because- well he isn't really that important, but I'll find something to do with him. I changed Doubt in the last chapter to Fear and the new oc is now Doubt, got it? Okay.**

**Ashe: And by the way, for those waiting for us to update our Merlin story, we might have to discontinue it… sorry, we just can't concentrate and we just aren't really interested in that story anymore, but we **_**might**_** keep going with it in a while, but that's a **_**big**_** might. Aaaaaand now, the story that you've all been waiting for…! The story that you probably want to smack me for delaying so long with this authors note…! The story that is so-**

**Neusuada: GET THE HADES ON WITH IT!**

**Ashe: …Okay… sorry…. We don't own anything…*Goes to emo corner and cries***

**Neusuada: Sorry Ashe. Anyway, we also don't own the Creepypasta site's BEN Drowned. Just saying, because we might have him make an appearance in this chapter. Jeff the Killer might be mentioned also. Okay, story!**

* * *

"What was that?!" Selim shouted, looking at Ivory.

Grayce looked at her also, but she was too busy looking at Selim.

"I don't know!" Ivory said in fake panic, her eyes widening when she realized her mistake.

Ivory grit her teeth as she felt pain surge through her back and arms at her lie. She had forgotten about her painful reminder to always tell the truth because she had gotten lost in Selim's deep black eyes… but that didn't mean that she was starting to like him… Right? Well there was really no way to know; truth about herself was the only truth that she wasn't allowed to know unless she figured it out on her own.

'_Ow… Geez, what a stupid reason to lie…'_ Ivory growled to Grayce through their mind speak thing.

'_You okay?' _Grayce asked her.

'_I'm fine…' _Ivory thought back.

"We should get back to the house, Ivory," Selim said, hearing more explosions coming from the alley.

Ivory sighed. "Yeah, we really sh- no… You know what… there's somewhere else that I want to go… Selim, could you get us to see Colonel Mustard?"

"Mustard?" both Selim and Grayce asked.

"Is that what I said? Oh well, you know what I meant."

"You mean the guy that Wr-dad works with?" Selim said.

Ivory smirked, noticing his slip. "Yeah him. Would it be possible to go and see him? Like now?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe," he said.

"Good enough!" Ivory exclaimed, turning around in the blink of an eye and pointing in the direction of central. "Onward!"

Both Grayce and Selim sweat-dropped as Ivory marched like a solider toward the giant building, before quickly following after her.

After they arrived at Central Command, Selim told the guards who he was and they let him, Ivory, and Grayce right in, pointing them in the direction of Mustang's office; not before looking at the two girls strangely, though. When they were running to make it to the room, they managed to run right into the Fullmetal Pipsqueak himself, causing Edward to fall onto the ground and Ivory to trip over him and stumble into Alphonse, who caught her by the elbows when she fell backwards.

Ivory smiled up at him. "Hi there!" she said happily.

As soon as Al realized that he was holding the girl that had pretty much destroyed his and his brother's life, he was quick to cry out and drop her on her back. There was a strange 'Clack' sound from the back pocket of Ivory's skirt and a faint 'Oof!', but Edward assumed that it was probably just something that she bought and the wind being knocked out of her.

"Ow…." Ivory muttered as Selim and Grayce helped her up. She couldn't help but get lost in Selim's dark eyes again for a second, before she snapped herself out of it at the sound of Edward groaning as he stood up.

"Tru….." Edward trailed off, starting to say Ivory's real name before he caught himself when he realized that both Selim and Colonel Hughes were there. After all, Hughes was just a nice guy who offered the brothers a home for the night and Selim… well Selim was just an innocent kid who Edward didn't want Ivory to hurt…

Ivory put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter as she heard Ed's thoughts.

'_Hah! You think that- a-and he is- Ha, ha, ha!' _she laughed in his mind before sobering quickly, though she still had a grin on her face. '_And you're right, Edward, I could easily hurt him, but I have no reason… Well, I have a reason, but it kind of needs to play out until the end so I can't really do anything about it.'_

Edward jumped slightly as the voice rang loud and clear in his head, but even more so from what Hughes said afterwards.

"So, Ed is this your girlfriend? Looks a little young, but I won't judge!"

Edward looked horrified at the thought of dating the girl who nearly killed him and his brother, but apparently it was pretty funny to Ivory, because she burst out laughing all over again along with Grayce, attracting some weird looks from some people walking in the hallway. Although, Selim (Who was leaning against the wall so that he did not interrupt their conversation) did not look very amused; he actually looked a little ticked off. She couldn't tell why though, since he had blocked his mind off completely from her as well as what he was feeling, so there was no way to know the truth about what he was feeling or thinking unless he told her.

Since no good could come from an angry Pride, Ivory started talking before he could kill anyone. "No, no. We're just friends, sir."

"Oh please, call me Mr. Hughes! Or Maes if you prefer!" he said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

Ivory quickly held her hands up in front of her, not wanting to kill him accidently before he was supposed to die…. Now that she thought about it, maybe Ivory could save him! The only problem with that idea was that it would stop Mustang from wanting revenge, which would in turn let about half of the Homunculi live, which would make the timeline go past the Promised Day trying to defeat them and risking killing all of Amestris…. Okay, maybe saving Hughes was a no.

Ivory put her awkwardly raised hands on the sides of her skirt and curtsied in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hughes. I'm Ivory White."

"You know, your name-"

"Yeah, I know," Ivory cut him off, seeing as she already knew what he was going to say. "Get ready for some more comedy, too, because my friend here is Grayce Grayson."

"Both of your parents must have a good sense of humor!" Hughes laughed.

Ivory laughed at his joke and gave a convincing smile, but Edward, Alphonse, and Grayce all caught the nearly dead look in her eyes as she smiled. Grayce knew that Ivory had always hated never having the warm love of parents who cared about her. Being who she was, Ivory never even had parents in the first place. All of her immortal friend had all gotten used to it, but Ivory was different; she wanted a family. Maybe that was why she loved Mrs. Bradley so much.

"So where were you guys going?" Grayce asked, trying to change the subject.

Ivory gave her a brief, grateful smile before turning her attention to Hughes.

"We're going to my house," he said. "The Elrics didn't have a place to stay, so I offered."

"How nice!" Ivory said, smiling again before glancing at Selim. "Would it be alright if I tagged along and stayed too? Just for the night."

Selim looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"Well, Edward and I had a bid of a falling out and I really want to patch things up with a dear friend of mine," Ivory said, not technically lying since both of the Elrics hated her. That was proven when they both stared at her in silent fury.

"Well, I guess that's fine as long as your parents and friends are okay with it," Hughes said.

"I…" Selim said, struggling with trying to keep a possible sacrifice close to him and looking _way_ too overprotective. "I guess it's fine. I'll tell my mom."

"It's fine by me, too, but I don't have any place to stay either," Grayce commented.

"You could stay with me," Selim offered.

Grayce smiled. This was perfect; now she could ask about him and Ivory… Maybe meddle a little, too. "Can I?"

"Sure."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go," Hughes said.

They all followed Hughes as he lead them to the car that he had waiting outside of the building. When they got there, Edward sat in the passenger's seat while Al and Ivory sat in the back, but only after she mentally told him that she wouldn't hurt either of them whilst is the presence of Hughes. After about two minutes of driving, Ivory unbuckled her seat belt and rolled onto the floor next to Alphonse's feet.

"Uh… Ivory?" Al asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Ed finished, looking at her in annoyance.

The immortal groaned and twisted around so that she could look at both of the brothers comfortably.

"I don't care much for cars. The motion is just…ugh," she said, turning so her ear was against the floor.

"Then why did you want to come with us?! I'm sure you knew that we would take a car!" Edward whisper-shouted.

Ivory smiled slightly. "I like the sound of the engine," she explained.

"_I thought you hated loud noises," _Alex said in her head, making her jump slightly which attracted the attention of Ed and Al.

"I do, but Hugo taught me to love machines, remember?" Ivory muttered.

"_Ah, yes…"_

Ivory then closed her eyes and started humming a song, completely ignoring the strange looks Edward directed at her.

"_I love that song," _Alex said, noticing that she was watching a young girl listening to music in a different world which was why she didn't notice that they had arrived at Hughes's house until Al shook her shoulder.

"Ivory? We're here. Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"I-uh, kind of," she stuttered, not wanting to say that she was mentally in another world when Hughes was right there.

As all of them got out of the car, Alphonse noticed something fall out of Ivory's pocket, but she didn't seem to notice so he picked it up. It seemed to be a small, white rectangle with a bunch of buttons and a thin, black sheet of glass. The strangest thing about this object was the picture of a boy sitting down in the glass. The boy had on a green tunic, light brown tights, dark brown leather boots, a dark brown belt, and a long, green, pointed hat. He also had blonde hair that went just past his pointed ears, tan skin, and hopeful looking blue eyes. He didn't think much about the picture… but then the picture moved. Was this a real person trapped in the glass?!

"What-" Al started, only to be cut off by Ivory running up to him, pulling the item out of his hand, and putting it back in her pocket.

'_Later,' _she spoke in his mind.

Alphonse jumped slightly at the voice before realizing who it was. "U-uh, yeah."

When they walked back to the apartment, they saw an irritated pipsqueak standing in the doorway.

"What was that about?!" Ed hissed in Ivory's ear as she walked by him, pulling her back by the arm so that they were just far enough away from Hughes and Alphonse to talk. "Did you-"

"I didn't hurt him, if that's what you think."

"Then what happened back there?"

"Your brother simply found something of mine that fell out of my pocket," she said, slowing down when she noticed that they had reached Hughes's door.

The next hour went by rather quickly, with Elicia rushing up to hug her father, Edward trying to blow up the building when she called him short, Al having to hold him back, Ivory laughing, them all eating dinner, and ending with Gracia showing them the room that all three of them would be staying in since there was only one spare room, though Ed did try to say that Ivory could just sleep on the couch. She hit him with a mental frying pan for that one.

After Ivory had changed into her pajamas – an oversized, long-sleeved, white tee-shirt, oversized ankle length, white cotton pants, white gloves with metal covering her palms and the underside of her fingers that didn't look too different from auto-mail so that she could move her hands, and simple white socks that she had pulled out of her bag of new clothes – she and Edward sat on opposite beds in their room, their arms crossed as they glared at each other. Alphonse awkwardly seated himself on the floor, trying not to hit the waves of pure hatred rolling off of the alchemist and the immortal. Neither of the brothers paid much attention when Ivory changed into her sixteen year old version of her female form so that the baggy clothes would fit, seeing as they already knew that she was a supernatural being that possessed magic.

"Ivory?" Al asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah? Oh, right. I promised you an explanation."

Edward looked confused. "Explanation? For what?"

Ivory pulled the white object out of her pocket and showed Ed the boy on the screen as she set it down on the dresser so all of them could see the boy. "For this."

The boy looked up at the sound of Ivory's voice and stood up, putting his hand on the glass in front of him.

"Please help me," he said.

"Who is that?!" Edward asked in horror at the fact that she had trapped some innocent kid.

"Okay, first, he isn't innocent. Second, this is BEN. All letters capital for some reason," she said. "He doesn't like me very much…"

"I wonder why!" BEN shouted. "You trapped me in a phone and since there's no internet here I can't get out! Not to mention, you killed my best friend!"

"You did what?!" both brothers shouted in unison.

"He isn't _dead_, he's just in the portal!" she argued. "Don't go pointing fingers either, because his best friend was a murderer."

BEN gave her a look. "Was?"

"Is," Ivory corrected.

"Is?" Edward asked.

"Okay, what answer do you want; that he's dead or that that smiley-faced freak is still killing people?"

All three boys went to say something, but they all froze when they realized that nobody's answer would be the same, since the boy's friend would be alive, but no one else would.

"Never mind that," Ed said, looking at BEN. "How did Ivory get you in there?"

"Well, it all started when someone drowned me-" BEN started.

"What?!" Edward shouted. "Ivory killed you?!"

"No, no! I was already dead by the time she found me!" he said.

"Wait…" Al said, confused. "So, you're a ghost or did she somehow bring you back to life through that thing?"

"Why would I bring him back? He's a whiney, Legend of Zelda obsessed brat! And why would I kill him?! How would that benefit me?!" Ivory argued, glad that the walls were soundproof. For the first time, Edward noticed what seemed to be a faded scar of what looked like a large smile that had been cut into her cheeks. It seemed to get thicker and thicker as she got more and more angry. Wait… Smiley faced killer… in the portal… oh no…

"Okay, okay," Edward said, not wanting the killer to take over Ivory and have him kill everyone. "Why don't we all just go to sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow, alright?"

The smile disappeared completely in an instant, and Edward was relieved for a second. Just when he was convincing himself that everything was going to be okay, Ivory's lips split into a big grin that nearly went from ear to ear, revealing sharp teeth that Edward hadn't noticed before, but now that he thought about it, Ivory never really gave toothy smiles and he had only seen her once before in this form, so it was possible that he had overlooked it.

"Yeah… let's all go to sleep…" she said, glancing over to see that BEN had a large grin as well, but something about the creepy elf kid's smile looked more like something had just happened that he had been waiting a long time for. Also, something about the way she said that sounded so eerie, but the brothers tried their best to ignore it.

A small, digital bed appeared for BEN on the devise, as Ivory and Ed climbed into their own; Al sitting on the floor as usual.

"Sleep well, guys," Al said, not expecting any responses, as he never normally got one from Edward.

After a while, Edward had managed to fall asleep while his brother read a book he had found on a shelf in the room. It was obvious that Al wasn't listening, so BEN decided that he would wish Ivory a good night.

"Night, Smiley," he said.

The terrifying smile scar was back on Ivory's face, as she smiled nearly as wide as it.

"Goodnight, BEN…"

* * *

**Neusuada: Well, that's the end of that chapter! I think that was my longest chapter so far! By the way, I lied. BEN and Jeff will make more appearances, but BEN is just for advice or comedy and Jeff will just be kind of like a Hulk situation. Make Ivory mad, she becomes Jeff. I just thought of this literally today, so please no flames about my weird visitors from random genres. I will probably take Jeff out in the next chapter, so expect that people who are mad at me.**

**Ashe: Also, it isn't like we're going to bring in Slenderman or Sally or Jane the Killer, but we recently discovered Creepypasta and we had the idea to bring in Jeff and BEN. Do you get it? We don't, either.**

**Neusuada: Please don't hate us for this idea, since we know that a lot of you will be like 'Jeff the Killer and BEN Drowned…? The heck are they doing in this story…?' So, just focus on the story and not the random inputs of characters from other things.**

**Ashe: …I want to bring in Sally now… Her teddy bear is freaking epic…**

**Neusuada: No.**

**Ashe: Okay, fine…**

**Neusuada: Just so you guys know, the song that Ivory was humming **_**was**_** a song that I was listening to at the time, so the girl was supposed to be me. Also, the song was Renegade by Daughtry, and yes, Ivory does have an IPhone 5. Review please, and please no bad comments!**


	8. Fearing The Past

_**Fearing The Past**_

**Neusuada: Hey peoples! Sorry for the late update; we have stuff going on so updates might be like this for a while. But guess what?!**

**Ashe: We have news!**

**Neusuada: Our Merlin story **_**will**_** be updated!**

**Ashe: Yaaaaay!**

**Neusuada: To anybody who liked it - or read it – we were watching Merlin on TV and we wanted to keep going with the story! We are going to write it first, **_**then**_** publish it, so be prepared to wait for a while. 'Kay?**

**Ashe: I'll answer for you guys. 'Kay! Hey, has anyone seen the movie The Shining? Can I just say that Wendy is freaking USELESS! I JUST WANT TO REDRUM HER! Tony, Jack, Danny, the twins, and everyone else is cool, but Wendy's USELESS!**

**Neusuada: Uh, yeah… Ashe, how much sugar did you have today…?**

**Ashe: Well, remember when you saw those eight empty sugar cube boxes in the garbage and me looking like I had read the best fanfiction of my life?**

**Neusuada: Yeah…**

**Ashe: So yeah!**

**Neusuada: Ashe! Those were filled to the top!**

**Ashe: YUP!**

**Neusuada: Oh boy… Well, we don't own anything.**

**Ashe: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I HAVE TO GO, NEU; MY UNICORN WATER BOTTLE IS WAITING FOR ME!**

**Neusuada: Tell 'im 'Hi', yeah?**

**Ashe: OKAY! WAIT FOR ME, GEORGE!**

**Neusuada: This chapter is in Grayce's point of view while she's with Selim. I'll take Jeff out in the next chapter or something. Enjoy this mild language-y chapter… ASHE, DON'T EAT THE FENCE!**

* * *

Grayce was nearly skipping with excitement as she and Selim walked back to the Bradley household. She had so many questions to ask him. The main questions being if he really was a homunculus – Grayce didn't really care if Selim knew what she was as long as he didn't kill her which would be pretty hard with her as an opponent, though she was pretty sure she wouldn't actually ask that question in the first place – and if he liked Ivory in a romance way or a friend way. She hoped it was romance so that Ivory could move on from Daniel. After all, her white haired friend was completely heart-broken when she learned that she could only save one of the brothers. She never thought that she could leave Danny like that… Neither of Ivory's best friends, Grayce and 'Doubt' (She forgot what name he went by when he looked human, and she didn't really care after what happened between them) could shake her from her sadness of never seeing Daniel again… Grayce only hoped that Selim liked Ivory in _that_ way, though with him being Pride the evil thingamajig, chances of that were slim.

Grayce was knocked out of her thoughts when the evil thingamajig himself started talking.

"So, um… I know that you and Ivory are good friends, but what is your relation with her?" he asked. "I mean, are you two sisters or cousins or something…?"

Grayce put her hands behind her head in an imitation of Sora from Kingdom Hearts, as she chuckled at Selim struggling to start a conversation. "You're grasping at nothing to start a conversation, aren't you?"

Selim shrugged, grinning lightly and holding his hands up in front of himself to show that he didn't want any trouble. "Just trying to break the awkward silence."

Grayce dropped her arms and mirrored his grin. "If you really want to know, Ivory and I are like that type of relative you don't know how you're related to, but you know you are. Do you get it?"

He nodded, but Grayce knew that being who Selim – or rather 'what Pride' – was, he knew exactly what family he had, considering he only had six relatives and a father.

"So you two _are_ related then?"

"That would be what I said."

"…Okay," he said. "Have you ever been to Amestris before?"

Grayce shook her head, her extremely curly grey hair swaying with her movements. "No, I haven't. Ivory told me some things about it, but not a lot. I only knew your first name because Ivory said it when she told you who I was. The only thing I know is who the Fuhrer is, but that's it."

Selim nodded, satisfied with the answer. Since no one spoke, the two easily slipped back into the awkward silence. He nearly yelled in joy when his house came into view, but he only allowed a small smile to come to his face. Grayce, however, was not so subtle.

"Finally! Bradley Manor! I thought we would be stuck in this awkwardness forever!"

Selim sweat-dropped as the girl quickened her pace to hurry to the manor when something caught his attention, making him quickly grab Grayce's wrist to halt her in her steps.

Selim's voice took on a darker tone. "I never told you where I lived or what my house was called. If you truly only knew my _first_ name when Ivory said it, then how do you know this, hm?"

Grayce froze, noticing her mistake. She recovered quickly and wrenched her arm from the boy's strong grip, rubbing her wrist with her other hand.

"Geez, Selim, you're acting creepy… I knew it because the Fuhrer's son's name is Selim and his last name is Bradley. We're in front of a huge Manor – which is also the only house here. Your name is Selim. It isn't _that_ hard to put together!"

Selim narrowed his eyes, before closing them and smiling brightly. "Oh, of course! It _is_ pretty obvious now that I think about it!"

Grayce could tell that he'd still caught that she never said she even _knew_ about the Fuhrer's son, let alone knowing what his name was, but he was obviously playing dumb so that (Just in case she really _had_ forgotten to mention it and she really _did_ know the Fuhrer's son's name before she had met him) he wouldn't lose a sacrifice. Not wanting to blow the opportunity she was given, she went along with the act.

"Yep!" she said, mirroring his close-eyed smile. "Well, come on then!"

They both speed-walked to the manor's door, opening it quickly and stepping inside. Once in the house, Selim closed the front door and started walking to his room with Grayce in tow. The grey haired girl didn't even look fazed by the huge mansion of a house, which greatly confused Selim seeing as Ivory wasn't fazed either… As soon as they were in his room, Selim closed the door and leaned against it while Grayce sat on the bed.

"So…" Selim started, causing Grayce to look up. "Why aren't you in shock at how big my house is? I mean, I don't want to sound arrogant, but my house is pretty big."

Grayce mentally scoffed. _He _didn't want to sound arrogant. _Him_. Pride the _Arrogant_. There was something wrong with how that sounded. And out of all the things that he could start another conversation with, it was why she wasn't amazed by his home?!

"It _is_ a nice house, Selim, I'm not saying it isn't… It's just that I've seen bigger ones…"

"Where?! This is the biggest house in Amestris!"

"Ciel has a bigger one…" Grayce muttered.

"Who?" Damn, she hadn't planned on him hearing her…

"He's-uh…in…Xing-Yeah! He's in Xing!" she shouted, proud that she had come up with that lie by herself on such short notice. "He's one of the princes in Xing, and he has a huge mansion with servants and everything!"

"I have servants, too!"

"Yeah, but he's got one hell of a butler!"

"I have butlers!"

"But is your butler a d…orable-? Yeah, Sebastian's hot! Is your butler hot?! Huh?!"

Selim paused. "I...don't…know…?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't! Hmph!" she said, crossing her arms and turning her back on him, before she turned back around with a sly grin playing on her lips. "Why do you even want a big house anyway? Trying to impress a certain white haired girl, are you?"

Hah! She got a Homunculus to blush! Score!

"I'm not trying to impress anyone!" he yelled at her.

"Right. And that's why your cheeks are as hot as Daryl Dixon."

Selim stared at her blankly for a second, cheeks flushed. He opened his mouth to ask who the _heck_ Daryl was, when the door suddenly slammed into him, sending him crashing into his bookshelf with a crash. When Grayce looked up, she saw Selim's mother helping him to his feet.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I heard the explosion outside and you weren't here and-oh dear, I was just so worried!"

Grayce watched as Selim's 'mother' pulled him into a tight hug. She could see that he was trying hard to keep up his tough Homunculus act, but he was very easily failing with Mrs. Bradley loving him the way any mother would love their 'child'. Grayce found the woman's ignorance sad for a moment, but then she remembered that Pride actually _did_ love Mrs. Bradley, he just didn't want to show it.

"I'm alright, Mother," Selim said, hugging her back, before remembering that they weren't alone in the room and pulling out of the hug. "Oh! Mother, this is Grayce. She's Ivory's friend. Is it alright if she stays with us for a while? She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Mrs. Bradley looked Grayce over once and smiled. "Yes, I suppose that's fine, but where's Ivory now?"

"She's with the Fullmetal Alchemist! She wanted to stay with him and his brother for a night because they had a fight and she wanted them to be friends again. They're staying at Mr. Hughes's house."

Even Grayce had to admit that the whole 'Patching things up with a friend' thing was a pretty bad lie, but it was just enough truth to count, since Ivory really _was_ trying to be the Elrics' friend and not have them hate her anymore.

"Ah, I see. I hope she and Edward are friends again when they come back."

"Me too!" Selim said.

"I guess I should leave you two alone then," Mrs. Bradley said. "Selim, dear, would you help set up the spare bed in Ivory's room for Grayce?"

There was a spare bed in Ivory's room? Well that made things easier.

"Or I could take Ivory's room and she could sleep with Selim in his bed…" Grayce muttered. Mrs. Bradley didn't catch it, but she could tell that Selim did by the way that his normally pale cheeks were once again red. She caught his eyes for half a second, but a second was more than enough with the deadly glare he was sending her way. All Grayce did in response was shoot him a cocky grin.

"I'd _love_ to help her with her room! Thank you, mother for offering!" Selim shouted, going a bit over the top in his embarrassment at Grayce's comment. Luckily, all his mother did was chuckle.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." And with that, she left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Selim collapsed to the ground with his back against the door and his head in his hands.

"_Why_ do you feel the need to say things like that?" he asked after a while.

Grayce shrugged. "It amuses me. And plus, I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant share a bed. Heh."

Selim looked at her in disbelief. "…Right. By the way… Who's 'Daryl Dixon'?"

"Awesomeness."

"Why…?"

"Because he's Daryl effing Dixon, that's why. Fear his crossbow of doom," Grayce said like it was obvious, stage-whispering on the second sentence.

"…I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, so I'm just going to pretend I do, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Do you want to set up your bed now?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

Selim got up from his spot on the ground and opened the door for Grayce and himself. As soon as Grayce was out the door, she immediately started walking the wrong way.

"Uh, Grayce?"

The girl turned around, her grey curls hitting her in the face.

"This way," he said, pointing at the door right across from his own room that had a sign reading 'Ivory's room' nailed to it.

Grayce face-palmed as she trudged to the room, begrudgingly opening the door and stepping into the room. Normally, she could tell what was Ivory's by that object being an unnaturally bright white, but unfortunately, both of the beds were white so it was hard to tell which one she could take. Luckily, Selim helped her out by pointing at the bed on the left side of the room.

"Uh, that one is Ivory's, so you can just take the other one I guess… It's already made, so…Make yourself at home…?" he spoke awkwardly. He had never been in Ivory's room except for when he was helping set it up. Now that he knew Ivory slept in this room, he felt like a stalker by being in it. Though he had never cared that much about stalking someone else… but he usually killed the people he stalked…and he didn't really want to kill Ivory, nor was he allowed to… yeah, bad example….

"Okay! Thanks!" Grayce said, pushing him out of the room and closing the door in his face. She barely noticed his eyes cloud over in fear for a second when she touched him with her bare hand. She sighed heavily, as she fell backwards on her bed, watching as the white color slowly turned grey. That was the reason that she and Ivory always got white clothes or grey clothes; they both knew that it would change into their given color anyway, so there was really no point in getting different colors.

Grayce sighed again as she stood up, walking to the mirror on the wall and staring at her reflection in sadness. She put her hand on the mirror, closing her eyes and thinking hard. Long, dark brown hair… Forest green eyes… She flinched when a sharp pain cut through her body, making her drop to her knees gasping for breath. Grayce loved him, she really did, but she had wanted to live her last moments with him; she didn't want him to save her. Saving her meant living forever in pain, and she didn't think that she could ever forgive Doubt for that…

She pulled her right sleeve up slightly and took off her bracelet, looking blankly at the dark blue D on her wrist before putting the bracelet back on. She sighed once more as she stood up shakily, grabbing onto the dresser for support.

Looking back into her own reflection, Grayce was shocked to see her eyes turning a dark blue; the same color as the symbol on her wrist. The symbol that marked her as a dying human turned immortal. Grayce glared hard at the reflection of those eyes; _his_ eyes. She hoped that he could feel her glare.

Grayce had only one thought as she collapsed onto the bed in sheer exhaustion.

'_Doubt's here.'_

* * *

**Neusuada: Don't get it? Good. I'm giving **_**way**_** too many secrets up way too early, so I'll try not to give this away so soon. Knowing me, I'll tell you in the next chapter, but I'll try not to. By the way, the symbol on Grayce's wrist looks like this: **D

**Ashe: *Asleep***

**Neusuada: *Shakes head* Why did you eat that much sugar…?**

**Ashe: *Doesn't answer***

**Neusuada: So! Review your answer to this question, and I will let you give one of the characters in this a pet of your choice! Not too crazy though, so no monkeys or things like that. Okay! The question is this: Ivory White was originally a failed version of Pride that lived, since she was not all white, what was her original first name and last name? Just review what you think her name was, and a pet and name for the pet and whose pet it is! Also, who thinks that Ivory killed Daniel and who thinks something else happened? Review that too if you don't mind! Okay-**

**Ashe: *Shoots up* -REVIEW! *Falls back asleep***

**Neusuada: ._.**


End file.
